


A Glimpse of Sky

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of master assassins, a rooftop, and a discussion. Plus a little bit of kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse of Sky

She found him where she knew she would, up on the roof of the Tower. She hated that roof, hated it for everything it reminded her of about the day with the Chitauri. But this is where he was, so this is where she was too, although hopefully only long enough for her to cajole him back downstairs.

(He'd never liked Budapest, she thought idly, but if that's where she ran to -- and when she ran, she tended to go to the farthest reaches of the earth -- she knew he'd follow her there in an instant. It's what they did for each other.)

He looked up from where he was sitting as she made her way across the stone surface of the roof. She knew she hadn't made a sound, she was better than that, but she also knew she didn't have to in order for him to sense her presence. It had been this way between them for a long time now, one always knowing when the other was near. Professionally, it was great. Personally, well, she guessed it saved her from getting an arrow aimed at her -- or worse -- if she ever tried to catch him unawares.

"How's Cap?" he asked without preamble.

She shrugged and sat next to him, mirroring his pose as she leaned back against the low parapet. "Sore shoulder, some bad bruises. He'll be fine in a few hours. Stark's already giving him a hard time about not seeing the beam headed his way before it hit." 

He nodded and they both stared pensively out over the city before her skin began to itch with the desire to escape. "God, I hate this roof." 

He looked at her curiously, but didn't ask. He probably already knew why. Still, he deserved to hear her say it aloud, no matter how obtusely. "Promise me when we retire, we'll go somewhere with steep roofs. Like your farmhouse with all the gables, or Prague with it's spires. No flat spots."

He chuffed a little at that. "We retiring any time soon?"

She shrugged and offered him a little half-smile. "Someday."

"Together?" he asked. 

"Won't we?" she countered. They were either going to retire together or die together, and since she'd really gotten quite attached to life -- and him -- she sincerely hoped they'd be retiring.

It was his turn to shrug. "Probably."

"Definitely. I don't think anyone else could put up with you for an extended period of time, Barton," she joked, knocking his shoulder with hers. 

He smiled and pushed back, but kept just shy of wrapping an arm around her, much to her regret. "True." 

He paused a moment and then added, "Sorry about the roof. I wasn't really thinking. I just wanted --"

"To get up high and get some perspective?" Her Hawk, always wanting to be up high.

"Yeah." After another beat, he turned to her, his eyes serious as he started, "Nat... " 

She wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he was about to say, so she stopped him by doing something she'd wanted to do for far too long. She raised her hands to his cheeks and pressed her lips to his. He was too shocked at first to do more than simply let her kiss him, but then his lips softened and his mouth opened against hers and he was pressing her back into the low concrete wall, his chest solid and warm against hers. 

When they parted long moments later, he leaned his forehead against hers. "Fuck, Natasha. Don't start something you're not intending to see through."

Crap. 

She'd kissed him because she simply couldn't _not_ kiss him any longer. She hadn't meant to tip her whole hand just yet by doing so. Still… she'd started this conversation. She had been the one to mention retiring. _She_ had been the one to kiss _him_. She owed it to him to tell him the truth. All of the truth. Her voice was low and husky when she answered, "Wasn't planning on it."

"Is this part of the retirement plan?"

She nodded, for once in her life wholly unsure of the answer she'd get back. "Was kind of hoping."

A slow smile spread across his face and she found a similar one forming on her own as he asked, "Is that so?"

She looked him straight in the eyes, letting all of her need and longing and want show, before she took a deep breath and simply said, "Yes."


End file.
